


My Home Is You

by Xygdrasil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i don't know what tags to use, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xygdrasil/pseuds/Xygdrasil
Summary: A short little fluff about Byleth dragging Edelgard away from paperwork so they can spend some time together. Present to @kayaille from @Fe3hHub's Secret Santa event!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	My Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@kayaille](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40kayaille).



"Are you sure this is a good idea? There's still so much paperwork we haven't finished yet... We won't hear the end of it from Hubert when he finds us missing."

It was a small whisper, but it felt like it echoed all around them. Sneaking around at night in a large hall will do that, after all. Two figures glanced around the corner of a dark hallway, checking for any signs of life, worried that the whisper had given them away. Verifying the lack thereof, they pushed onward, creaking open the large double doors and slipping inside. The doors quietly closed behind them. Only then did the other decide to reply.

"Relax, my heart. Didn't you want to enjoy some time alone together?"

Their footsteps echoed as they walked towards the center of the empty ballroom, no longer afraid of being caught after making it here. The room was designed to allow plenty of space for a large amount of guests to dance without worry, but now it was reserved just for two. Large windows adorned the sides of the familiar ballroom, allowing moonlight to spill in. One stops and grabs hold of the other's hand, halting her. She turns to face her with a questioning gaze, but she doesn't let go of her hand. Instead, she squeezes her hand, as though afraid to separate and lose sight of the person before her.

"Professor?"

"This brings back some pleasant memories, doesn't it, El? Your hair's even down, just like all those years ago in the academy." Byleth ran her free hand through Edelgard's hair, admiring the way her white hair shone in the moonlight. As her hand traveled down her hair, Edelgard moved to nuzzle her palm before Byleth could reach to the ends of her hair. Her distress immediately melted into a content expression, briefly closing her eyes to simply enjoy the warmth radiating from her hand. Rough as her hand may be, Edelgard wouldn't have it any other way. It was proof of all the cruel deeds they shared to achieve their goal together. The countless lives taken, the friends with opposing ideals they had to clash against, and the allies who fell by their side to protect them and their promises for a unified future. A troubled expression made it's way back to Edelgard's face as she continued on her train of thoughts and guilt. Seeing this, Byleth pulled her in close with her other arm, embracing her. Edelgard relaxed her muscles, allowing herself to fill in the empty spaces between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I know I-"

"Byleth." Edelgard pulled back to look up at her beloved's face. Byleth smiled softly as she noticed the confused look she received in return. "I like when you call me by my name." Heat rose to Edelgard's cheeks are she tried to stammer out her name. That combined with a smile that was reserved only for her when they were alone from the usually stoic-faced professor... She almost preferred to tackle the pile of paperwork headfirst than to show how flustered she was.

"...You don't play fair, Pro- B-" Edelgard dropped her head onto the professor's chest, opting to hide her embarrassment. "B-Byleth..." Byleth chuckled, her hand resuming to play with her hair. The renowned tactician knew exactly what to do to erase the doubt and worry in her lover's head, instead turning her into a flustered mess who couldn't think of anything or anyone other than her beloved profe- Byleth. It was only fair, though. After all, her heart still skipped a beat whenever she heard Byleth say-

"El." There it is. That painful yet pleasant constriction in her chest. Edelgard didn't move, settling for a 'hm?' in her chest as the heat from her face refused to go away, especially after becoming overly aware that Byleth was still gently playing with her hair. As she pulled away from Byleth's chest, believing that she had regained her composure, she saw her face and almost threw her head back against her. Soft, loving eyes with a matching smile graced her light's face... and they were directed right at her. Seriously, how was she supposed to get used to this?

She really doesn't play fair, at all.

Byleth chuckled once more. She's been in a light-hearted mood ever since she let herself into Edelgard's office earlier that evening. Leaving a note on Hubert's desk, she quickly fished the overworked Emperor out of her pile of paperwork and right out of the office to bring her here. Edelgard weakly protested against her, wanting to leave here to spend the quiet nights with her beloved as much as Byleth wanted to. With hands intertwined, she allowed the tactician to lead her away, deciding that whatever she had to deal with after would be worth it.

Already, it was, but Edelgard had trouble verbally expressing that as Byleth leaned forward to press their foreheads together, leaving her with no escape from her gaze. The smile never left her lips as she closed her eyes and began humming a tune. It took her a few measures in before she recognized the song, a smile spreading on her own lips. "You are horribly off-key, Byleth. I almost didn't recognize such a memorable song." Edelgard chuckled as Byleth pouted, though amusement twinkled in her eyes when she opened them. "That is not at all how Dorothea sang it at our ceremony."

"You recognized it eventually." How could she not? On the day they and the Black Eagle Strike Force celebrated their exchange of vows after the unification of Fodlan, Dorothea had prepared a song just for them. Her voice reverberated in the hall that quickly quieted down upon the first note in favor of the melody that flowed from her lips. Dorothea was a professional, after all. Despite that, she wouldn't exchange Byleth's off-key rendition. After all, only Edelgard has heard her humming this song when they were alone, from moments like these to nightmare aftermaths in bed together to soothe her. It made her relax and remember that she was no longer alone. She had an equal who she could lean on when she needed to, and vice versa.

Edelgard rested her head against Byleth's shoulder, who closed her eyes again and resumed humming. Naturally, the two began to sway in each others' arms as though they had rehearsed this dance time and time again. She never would have imagined that their combined synchronization in battle would serve them well in dancing as well. They have been together all this time, the moment Byleth had chosen her all those years ago. Edelgard's heart filled with joy at the thought once more.

 _Crrrrreak_.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat. Edelgard quickly looked at the door they had come from, watching the large door slowly creak open. Without any warning, Byleth quickly led Edelgard towards the side of the room, pulling her behind a pillar that blocked the moonlight from shining on them. If it wasn't for fear of losing their sparse alone time together, she would be much more embarrassed at how closely Byleth held her as she turned her head away to better hear the person approaching. Slow footsteps entered the hall, and a familiar voice called out to break the silence.

"Professor. We really should discuss this more in-depth." It was Hubert, his sharp gaze searching meticulously around the empty hall for any sign of either of them. He was waving around a small note that she immediately recognized as the one Byleth had quickly scribbled on and placed on Hubert's desk. He stopped right by the pillar they hid behind as Edelgard was about to question what exactly Byleth had written on that note to him. Byleth's hand quickly moved to cover Edelgard's mouth instead. Hubert's head turned slightly towards them, his gaze falling to the space before the pillar. He paused for a brief moment, as if contemplating, before continuing on. "Very well, Professor," he sighed, placing the note back into his pocket, "I'll do as you ask and begin preparations immediately." He didn't take a step further, instead sharply turning right back around and going back through the door he came from. When the door shut behind him, Byleth let out a sigh and removed her hand from Edelgard's mouth.

"That was close. Knowing him, I was almost certain he'd find us and drag us back to work." Byleth huffed, looking down at Edelgard who hadn't moved an inch. "What's wrong, El?" Byleth's voice was soft and concerned. Only then did Edelgard realize that her hands were tightly gripping the back of Byleth's tunic. She froze, quietly admonishing herself for letting her worry show through in their rare chances to idly take in each others' company. Byleth stopped, gently pulling herself away so that she could see her face. "I hate to make you worry so..." She said quietly, a frown coming across her face as she examined Edelgard's: furrowed eyebrows and a firm line for lips.

"What was it that you told Hubert? What is he preparing for you?" Edelgard asked after gathering herself together. She had a feeling she knew what it was, but...

"I plan on leaving tomorrow morning to handle that matter we discussed before." Edelgard glanced up at Byleth, unable to keep her face from showing her worry once more.

"I'll be fine, El. It may be far, but I'll rush back home to you as soon as I retrieve Claude."

"Please return home to me safely." Edelgard strained to get the words out, unable to stop her hands from holding tightly onto her tunic once more. She had been prepared to go against Byleth a long time ago for the sake of her ambitions. Yet now, just the mere thought of sending her outside of Fodlan - far away from her - to prepare for their final trial scared her to no end. "I don't know if I could handle losing you too..." Edelgard tried to stem the tears that she could feel welling up as her voice began to break, unable to hide it any longer as several worst case scenarios bombarded her mind. Byleth closed the already small gap between them and captured her lips. It was soft and gentle, as Byleth always was with her when they were alone. Edelgard leaned into the kiss, unable to stop her tears from flowing as she melted and closed her eyes. They were breathless as they finally pulled away for air, opening their eyes and unable to tear their gazes away from each other. They stayed that way for a moment before Byleth guided her head towards her chest, resting her own head against the crown of her head. Edelgard could hear her heartbeat rapidly beating, matching the rhythm in her own chest.

"My heart beats only for you. Where else would I come home to but you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, especially fan works. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. c:


End file.
